


Cupcakes, Christmas Parties, and Crushes

by StarryJohnny



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Christmas Party, M/M, Mistletoe, a few swear words but nothing really excessive i dont think, domestic luwoo, implied sc at the end but nothing explicit !, johndo and luwoo play matchmaker, just kithes, ten is flirty and it confuses jaehyun, very slight luwoo and johndo!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:40:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21889063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryJohnny/pseuds/StarryJohnny
Summary: Jaehyun and Ten were hopelessly in love, but Jaehyun was too shy and Ten was too paranoid to do anything about it. Christmas was coming up, and their couple friends were tired of watching them skirt around each other and decided to take matters into their own hands.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55
Collections: NCT Rarepair Winter Bingo





	Cupcakes, Christmas Parties, and Crushes

**Author's Note:**

> I had a really fun time writing this one, so I hope you guys have fun reading it! As always, comments n feedback are greatly appreciated ;-; This is also for NCT's Rare Pair Winter Bingo!
> 
> Bingo Tile Cleared: Mistletoe

“So, who all is gonna be at this thing tonight?” Jaehyun asked, rummaging through his closet for something with at least a vague holiday feeling, mainly seeing just a mass of white and black.

“I mean it’s a pretty small Christmas party thing, you’ve seen Jungwoo and Lucas’s apartment, but yes, Ten will be there,” Johnny said, smirking as he teased his friend.

Jaehyun and Ten were hopelessly into each other and it was clear to, well, pretty much everyone except Jaehyun. Jaehyun didn’t always deny his feelings when his friends would tease or ask him about it, but acknowledging that there was even a possibility Ten felt the same way about him was completely out of the question. Despite the fact that Ten took every opportunity when they were hanging out together to find a seat next to Jaehyun, that he insisted Jaehyun download Snapchat and start a streak with him because he “needed to know how to at least use some social media,” and that he was near constantly flirting with Jaehyun, he just chalked it up to his personality. In some ways he was right because Ten was naturally flirty, but he wasn’t nearly as smooth with Jaehyun as he was with some of their friends. One time a group of them were watching a movie and when Ten went to go do the cheesy “stretch and put your arm around the other person” move, he misjudged and accidently hit Jaehyun in the head and barely even looked at him the rest of the night. Jaehyun’s general lack of confidence around him made Ten think he may _actually_ be disinterested, even though everyone told him otherwise, but Ten was nothing if not persistent.

“Well I wasn’t asking if _he_ was coming, I was asking _who_ was coming, but thanks, I guess,” Jaehyun said.

Johnny just laughed, knowing that’s exactly what he was asking but just wouldn’t admit it, and went back to playing games on his phone while he waited for Jaehyun to settle on an outfit. He decided on the black jeans he’d been wearing and a red and white striped top, figuring this was as festive as he would get.

“Red and white,” he said, stripping off his old shirt. “That’s Christmasy right? Like a candy cane.”

“I mean, I think Ten would much prefer you withou- “ before Johnny could even finish, Jaehyun balled up the shirt he had just been wearing and threw it at him.

“If you don’t shut up I’m leaving you here and you aren’t going.”

“I’m just trying to help!” Johnny tried to defend himself, but Jaehyun just rolled his eyes and slipped on his striped shirt, doing one last mirror and hair check before heading out with Johnny to the party.

Lucas and Jungwoo were a rather sociable couple, so Jaehyun was surprised when he walked in and only saw the two of them, Ten, and Johnny’s boyfriend, Doyoung. I mean their apartment wasn’t that small, and Jaehyun couldn’t help but feel like they did this on purpose. He had to restrain himself from turning around and asking Johnny what the fuck was going on, but he wouldn’t have the chance anyway because as soon as they walked in Lucas and Jungwoo were there, shoving a tray of sweets at them.

“Thank you for coming to our first Christmas party as a couple!” Lucas said. “Since it’s our first attempt at being cute and domestic we didn’t want to like, throw a rager and potentially destroy the place so we decided to keep it small.”

“I made the cookies and stuff myself and I’m trying out new recipes to take to my family Christmas so let me know what you think?” Jungwoo said, handing a snowflake shaped cookie to Jaehyun as Johnny had already left to join his boyfriend who had started complaining that they were late. Jaehyun took a bite of the cookie, assuring Jungwoo that it was delicious, as they walked to the couches. Not that it was really surprising, his pulse quickened when he saw the only seat open was next to Ten. Jungwoo and Lucas had shoved themselves in a chair and on the couch it was Doyoung, Johnny, and Ten, leaving the only spot open a very small one in between the arm of couch and Ten. He wiggled into the spot, doing good to have minimal Ten contact, but Jaehyun guessed it was a little too obvious that’s what he was trying to do.

“You know,” Ten said, grabbing the sleeve of Jaehyun’s shirt, “my skin won’t burn you or anything, you can sit closer so half your ass isn’t practically on the arm.” He followed Ten’s tugging on his shirt, shuffling around a little to get more comfortable, now painfully aware of their thigh’s touching. “That’s more like it,” He said, putting a hand on Jaehyun’s thigh. “If you didn’t want to sit here, you could’ve always sat on the floor, but…” He gave his thigh a light and playful squeeze before moving his hand away, leaving Jaehyun blushing.

With Ten’s initial teasing out of the way, the two relaxed into the party, the ice being broken between them so early that there wasn’t really any more awkward tension. Though Jaehyun may not have admitted this to anyone but himself, that’s one of the reasons why he liked Ten so much. He had a way of putting others at ease so naturally, that even his obnoxious teasing somehow made things better. Jaehyun could be nervous, but the other boy always managed to make that disappear. Despite being pressed up against his crush most of the night, he wasn’t hyper aware of every move he made or every thing he said, and it was nice to be around someone who made his heart race but simultaneously calm it down.

That is, until Jungwoo walked out of the kitchen with a plate of cupcakes announcing a game, and Jaehyun’s pulse skyrocketed and he could feel his palms getting sweaty.

“So,” he started, as he handed out the cupcakes one by one, “I thought it’d be fun to put a little twist on the classic mistletoe idea so in one of these cupcakes I filled it with mistletoe sprinkles and whoever bites into that one has to kiss the person to their right!”

Jaehyun couldn’t help but run through 50 different terrible things he could’ve done in his past life that would warrant him being put through this right now.

“I know most of us are couples,” Jungwoo gave a very poignant stare at Ten and Jaehyun while Doyoung choked on his drink he had just sipped, “But I trust that we’re all in love enough that we won’t fall in love with another dude from just a little peck.”

The couples laughed, while Jaehyun and, surprisingly Ten, was silent. Jungwoo bit the cupcake first, taking a big enough bite to hit the center, and whined in disappointment.

“I didn’t get it but I’m going to kiss my boyfriend anyway,” he said, turning to give an expectant Lucas a small kiss. Johnny and Doyoung groaned in mock disgust and suggested the rest bite into theirs, if for no other reason than to focus on something other than the two of them. Jaehyun’s heart sank as he bit into the cake, finding it far too crunchy to not be filled with sprinkles. He moved the cake away and little candy mistletoes spilled onto his lap.

“Fuck,” he whispered under his breath.

“Is the prospect of kissing me really that bad?” Ten asked. His voice seemed shakier than usual but Jaehyun wasn’t sure if he was imagining things.

He didn’t want to draw it out longer than needed, everyone’s eyes on him and the thought of kissing Ten had him mildly freaking out and he really wanted it over as soon as possible, but he also didn’t want to mess it up because when would he get another chance to kiss Ten again?

Jaehyun didn’t say anything, he just turned his head and looked at Ten’s lips, avoiding his eyes, noticing a small speck of green frosting on them and he really wanted nothing more than to be able to kiss them all night. He leaned forward though, keeping his hands to himself, and planted a gentle kiss on Ten’s lips, really nothing more than barely a brush of lips against each other, and that was it. He pulled back and saw Ten’s eyes were still closed, but he opened them and cleared his throat as the sound of claps and “congratulations” jokes from the other boys, and this time he was the one shifting a little farther away from Jaehyun.

“Okay but like did you guys plan that?” Jaehyun said, slightly yelling as he and Johnny got into the car a couple of hours later.

“Because honestly what are the odds?”

“Do you want the honest answer?”

“Yes! Why else would I be asking?

” “I mean yeah, we planned it,” Johnny admitted. “But only because we knew nothing would happen otherwise!”

Jaehyun just sighed, his friends’ actions not surprising him. “I’m not mad or anything because you guys are probably right I just…” he trailed off, talking more to himself than to Johnny now. “I just wish I had done it better.”

After Jaehyun cozied up into bed, Johnny soundly asleep in his bed in the room next to Jaehyun, he finally checked his phone. The only notification he had was a text from Ten.

_hey, im sorry if this evening was weird and if you only kissed me because you felt like you had to. I hope that’s not what happened, but if you felt uncomfortable i completely get it. Meet me tomorrow in town around 8 if you wanna talk about it?_

Jaehyun thought about not responding, kind of just wanting to ignore it, but it sounded like maybe, just maybe, Ten actually… liked it? Jaehyun shot back a quick text saying that he was fine and there was no need to worry, but that he’d meet him tomorrow night, and he turned off his phone and went to sleep before Ten could reply.

_Okay great! See you tonight ;)_

Jaehyun stared at the text for a good five minutes after he turned his phone on that morning. Ten was back to his normal, flirty and upbeat self, whatever was bothering him last night completely non-apparent now. He was just so confused: Was this a date? Was he going to let him down gently? Was he going to propose a friends with benefits situation? He couldn’t keep his thoughts from reeling, so he took a screenshot of their latest texts and sent them to Johnny.

_What do these mean??_

Thankfully, Johnny was awake and texted back almost immediately.

_It means you better brush your teeth before you go and wear something cute._

Jaehyun choked at the reply but was happy Johnny seemed to think it was a good thing. The whole day he spent buzzing, bouncing from task to task just trying to pass the time. Johnny helped him pick out an outfit, and at 7:30 he headed out to walk to town. The Christmas lights the town had put up were so pretty, lighting up the small downtown in a way that made it seem like the set of a Hallmark Christmas movie. He was about 15 minutes early, but he still spotted Ten on a bench in front of a chocolate shop, mindlessly scrolling on his phone.

“Hey,” Jaehyun said, stopping in front of Ten.

Ten looked up from his phone, his nose a little red from the cold but looking immeasurably cute with his eyes looking up at him like that. It was cliché, but Jaehyun swore they sparkled. “Hey,” he said, getting up.

“So, you wanted to talk?”

“Yeah, but let’s walk down a little bit first.” Jaehyun nodded as Ten started leading them down the street.

They were quiet, both of them buzzing with nerves but too cool to outright show it, but it was a comfortable silence. It was rare between them, just because Ten was usually all up for talking and Jaehyun for listening, but maybe the rarity just made it nicer. Their arms occasionally brushed against each other, neither of them saying anything until they made it to where Ten had in mind.

Jaehyun recognized it once he got there; he’d seen it a few times while exploring but had never seen it at night all lit up. It was a tiny cove, tucked away from the main streets so it was quiet, white lights twisting around the pillars of the tiny pavilion. There was a white bench on the other end, where Jaehyun thought they were going, but Ten stopped him at the entrance. The two were standing just barely under the roof, Ten’s fingers wrapped Jaehyun’s wrists lightly.

“I know I flirt with you a lot,” Ten started. Jaehyun’s hands began to shake, but he hoped he could just play it off due to the cold. “I know I flirt with you a lot, I know I flirt with everyone a lot, and maybe that makes it less impactful when I do it so much but I do it so much with you for a reason. I know we’re friends so it may be weird, but you calm me down. I’m so used to going 1000 miles per hour all the time, but when I’m with you I don’t want to. When I’m with you I want to take all the time in the world. And when you kissed me last night, I wanted you to do it again and again. I wanted you to be able to touch me and kiss me like you weren’t scared. And I think you do too.”

Jaehyun just stared, his mind going blank as he was taking in everything Ten was saying. Ten just giggled a little at his blank stare, moving Jaehyun’s hands to his hips. “I brought you here so I could tell you and that you could have another chance,” Ten said, looking up. Jaehyun followed his gaze and saw why Ten had stopped them there instead of sitting down. Above them was a bundle of mistletoe. The two looked down again, meeting each other’s eyes for one of the first times that night.

“I’d like that,” Jaehyun managed.

He grabbed Ten’s hips a little more confidently, pulling him closer and he leaned down slightly to kiss him. It felt completely different from the night before. No eyes on them, no secret plots, no pressure to make it quick and fast. Ten tasted like chocolate, Jaehyun tasting the sweetness as he bit down on Ten’s bottom lip, moving his hands up from his hips to his sides. Ten was surprised at Jaehyun taking the lead like this after being practically speechless just moments before, but he loved it. He loved feeling Jaehyun confident enough to kiss him like that. Their lips moved together like they were always meant to, the kiss being more than pleasant despite them both being clumsy and nervous. Jaehyun pulled away first, resting his forehead against Ten’s.

“Was that better than last night?” he asked, only half joking. Ten hooked his arms around Jaehyun’s neck, closing the small gap between them.

“Much better,” he said.

Jaehyun ended up going back to Ten’s that night, making up for all the lost time of skirting around their own feelings. When he went back to own apartment the next morning and Johnny saw small little bruises scattering Jaehyun’s neck, he couldn’t help but tease his roommate about them before texting the groupchat with himself, Doyoung, Lucas, and Jungwoo.

_It worked!!_


End file.
